


drifting off

by evenlypaced



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: College AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, Homesick, M/M, Modern AU, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Sex, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenlypaced/pseuds/evenlypaced
Summary: scenes from the history of rhett and link's relationship as told through softer, sleepier moments





	1. modern day

Tour ending was always a mix of emotions, the feeling of accomplishment fleeting as the weight of being away from home and working non-stop began to settle into their weakened frames. Link had slept enough for both of them on the plane back to Los Angeles, but still found himself groggy and in dire need of the embrace of the familiarity his well worn comforter. 

The uber dropped them off, Rhett laughing as he shook Link awake. He looked just as groggy, Link appreciating that Rhett would sacrifice even a short nap so he could make sure one of them was alert enough to get the other going. 35 years and Link had yet to get used to how much Rhett cared for him without ever mentioning it.

He passed through his night routine in a haze, barely able to hold his head up to view himself in the mirror as he brushed his teeth, flipping off the light to the bathroom as he headed back into the bedroom, his bed looking more inviting than ever. He felt Rhett roll into bed at some point, body already on the cusp of sleep as he felt an arm wrap around his middle, the scratch of his husband’s beard at his shoulder as he breathed out heavily, “S’good to be home.”

Link hummed, body melding into the touch as he drifted off.

It felt like he had blinked as the sun began to blind him as it streaked in through the curtains, the tired feeling barely wearing off as he rolled over, feeling for Rhett at the absence of warmth pressed against him from the night before. Rhett was sat up, scrolling through his phone, coffee already in hand to indicate he’d been up for longer than he should have been. Link made quick work slinking to his side of the bed to wrap himself around his partner once more. “Too early. Come sleep again.”

Rhett chuckled, voice still riddled with the gruffness of sleep despite his obvious best efforts, “Too used to rising early now, s’like I don’t know what to do on a day off.”

Link couldn't even be bothered to open his eyes as he pressed harder into Rhett’s side, kissing the expanse of skin in front of him in an attempt to coax Rhett into slinking back under the covers. He silently cheered as he heard the telltale sound of his previous distractions hitting the nightstand. He adjusted as Rhett moved down, pulling the covers up over both of them and wrapping around Link once more.

“I know your games, Neal. You’re not as sneaky as you think.”

“No game. Just sleep, too tired for games.”

Rhett smiled wide, lost on Link’s shut eyes before he moved in and kissed him slowly, Link leaning into it with the minuscule amount of energy he mustered up. It was sweet and slow, no intention behind it as they just enjoyed the privilege of leisure. No early meetings, no emails to attend to, only the slow movement of Rhett’s lips in need of his attention at the moment.

Link felt like he was floating, letting Rhett take the reigns as he felt himself relaxing to the point of nearly falling asleep again, his heart fluttering at the crinkled, endearing smile Rhett shot down at him when he managed to fight through the weariness and open his eyes. He laid back, feeling gentle presses of lips work down his torso.

Rhett reached Link’s half hard cock, tonguing the tip before working down toward his original destination. He lapped his tongue across Link’s hole, broad strokes earning soft whimpers from the man beneath him. He looked up, seeking the hard eye contact that drove Link wild, but was instead met with shut eyes and his partner sinking into the pillow, looking ready to drift off yet again.

“Don’t go fallin’ asleep on me now.”

Link hummed a laugh out, wriggling his body in response to Rhett beginning to work his sensitive parts with his mouth once more, “No promises.”

  
  



	2. college

Rhett stirred at the feel of his bed dipping, one eye squinting open in the night as he turned to see what was creeping onto him. It felt like a nightmare come to life until a soft “Rhett?” hits his ears, making him immediately sit up. The space still felt unfamiliar, only having spent two nights in the dorms, but having Link there made him able to rest easy.

Link looks so small in the moment, fists clenched and eyes tepid as he looks at Rhett, tears clearly being held back as the last clutch of his dignity. Rhett pats the bed next to him wordlessly, Link slipping under the covers without hesitation. He lays down, throwing his hands over his eyes, “I’m sorry.”

“For what? You alright, bo?”

Rhett couldn't find it in him to tease the clearly distraught boy. Instead, he moved to lay down with him, hands resting under his head as he turned his body toward his friend. Link tensed, unwilling to face Rhett. “You’re gonna make fun of me.”

“I’m not that much of an asshole dude, c’mon, spit it out.”

Link sighed heavily, hands holding still over his eyes, “Can’t sleep, m’too homesick. Miss my bed, my mom, I miss home, Rhett.”

Rhett laughed, causing Link to turn toward him, eyes full of anger. “You promised, dickhead.” 

Link got up, shuffling out of the linens when Rhett grabbed his wrist, sighing as he calmed his fit of giggles. 

“It’s not like that, I just think it’s funny. We have been feeling the same damn thing but both of us are too stubborn to show we have feelings, or whatever.”

Link looked at him, confused, eager to let him continue. 

“I been so damn homesick, Link. But you know what makes it better?”

Turning his head, he decided to bite, “What?”

“You.”

Link’s face blushed, visible even in the low light of night, “Oh, hush.”

“I get to have a four year sleepover with my best friend. S’like I never left home, y’know.”

“Hey Rhett?”

“Yeah?”

“Would it be weird if I hugged you?”

Rhett laughed in earnest, “It’s weird that you asked, asswipe.”

Link giggled, fitting the charm and appeal of what Rhett loved about his sleepovers with Link as kids. The natural course of making his best friend laugh and reveling in the feeling it gave him to know nobody else would ever make him feel that way. 

“C’mere before I change my damn mind.”

Link threw himself on to Rhett, wrapping himself around his best friend in what became less of a hug and more of a wrestling move, legs pinned together and arms impossibly twisted.

Link did say anything when Rhett moved his hand to Link’s locks as they sat in silence, stroking his hair as neither moved to roll over and end the interaction, Link feeling better than he had the whole week they’d been at NC State.

It was no surprise that neither boy remembered falling asleep, suddenly squinting in the harsh streak of morning sun that streamed through the window. Link lifted his head to see Rhett already looking down at him. Sleep still hooded his own eyes, placing his head back on Rhett’s chest. 

He felt it heave as Rhett breathed deeply, “We should get up.”

“M’still tired. Five more minutes.”

Rhett apparently couldn’t argue, instead pulling Link tighter. “Got class in an hour. Gotta get up soon.”

Link mumbled, sated in Rhett’s non-committal grumbles as he slinked further into the embrace. He opted to drift off again, pretending not to notice Rhett hitting the snooze on his alarm for the fifth time. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> first in the series of a few commission pieces! thank you to everyone who reached out with one! Been feeling a little absent from here lately so it's good to have a reason to kickstart my writing again. 
> 
> [feel free to drop me a line here](www.youdidinthedark.tumblr.com)
> 
> [i'm also still taking commissions if you're interested!](www.ko-fi.com/youdidinthedark)


End file.
